1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless energy transfer and methods for detecting foreign object debris (FOD) on wireless power transmission systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/613,686 published on May 6, 2010 as US 2010/010909445 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer Systems,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/860,375 published on Dec. 9, 2010 as 2010/0308939 and entitled “Integrated Resonator-Shield Structures,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/222,915 published on Mar. 15, 2012 as 2012/0062345 and entitled “Low Resistance Electrical Conductor,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/283,811 published on Oct. 28, 2011 as 20120248981 and entitled “Multi-Resonator Wireless Energy Transfer for Lighting,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
Wireless charging systems that rely on an oscillating magnetic field between two coupled resonators can be efficient, non-radiative, and safe. Non-magnetic and/or non-metallic objects that are inserted between the resonators may not substantially interact with the magnetic field used for wireless energy transfer. In some embodiments, users of wireless power transfer systems may wish to detect the presence of these “foreign objects” and may wish to control, turn down, turn off, alarm, and the like, the wireless power transfer system. Metallic objects and/or other objects inserted between the resonators may interact with the magnetic field of the wireless power transfer system in a way that causes the metallic and/or other objects to perturb the wireless energy transfer and/or to heat up substantially. In some embodiments, users of wireless power transfer systems may wish to detect the presence of these “foreign objects” and may wish to control, turn down, turn off, alarm, and the like, the wireless power transfer system.
Foreign Object Debris (FOD) positioned in the vicinity of wireless power transmission systems can be benign and/or may interact with the fields used for energy transfer in a benign way. Examples of benign FOD may include dirt, sand, leaves, twigs, snow, grease, oil, water, and other substances that may not interact significantly with a low-frequency magnetic field. In embodiments, FOD may include objects that may interact with the fields used for wireless energy transfer in a benign way, but that may be restricted from the region very close to the resonators of the wireless transfer systems because of perceived danger, or out of a preponderance of caution. A common example of this type of FOD is a cat that may wish to sleep between the coils of a wireless EV charging system for example. In embodiments, some FOD may interact with the magnetic field in a way that may perturb the characteristics of the resonators used for energy transfer, may block or reduce the magnetic fields used for energy transfer, or may create a fire and or burning hazard. In some applications special precautions may be necessary to avoid combustible metallic objects becoming hot enough to ignite during high-power charging. Some metallic objects can heat up and have enough heat capacity to cause a burn or discomfort to a person who might pick them up while they are still hot. Examples include tools, coils, metal pieces, soda cans, steel wool, food (chewing gum, burgers, etc.) wrappers, cigarette packs with metal foil, and the like.
Thus what are needed are methods and designs for detecting or mitigating the effects of FOD in the vicinity of the wireless energy transfer system.